Painful Memories Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode Painful Memories. Hermione Granger found herself drinking away her sorrows in the Tell Tale Heart bar. Earlier, Susan Bones had given her the worst possible news... Hermione was sitting on the living room couch absentmindedly when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she put down her book and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Susan Bones standing on her porch. "Susan! It's nice to see you," Hermione said. Susan sighed. "I wish I could be here for a social visit, but I'm afraid that I have to be the bearer of bad news." "Why? What happened?" Hermione asked. She was getting worried. "Your husband was in a Muggle car accident. And I'm sorry, but... he died." Hermione was stunned to silence. "Th-thank you for telling me." Susan's face softened. "I'm really sorry, Hermione. Just call me if you need anything." Hermione nodded. Susan drove away in her car, and Hermione just stood in silence, a million thoughts running through her head. First and foremost was the fact that the love of her life, Ron Billius Weasley, was dead. They had only gotten married a year ago - in 2000 - and now he was dead. Hermione had never felt so much pain in her heart. And that's what had brought Hermione to the bar. She hadn't bothered contacting anyone; she just couldn't. Her heart had already been torn to pieces by the news of Ron's death; she didn't need to suffer anymore. A man in a clean suit entered the bar, followed by a blonde woman. "A bar in 2001? Doctor, there's nothing interesting about that." Hermione's interest was piqued. "Ah, but there is," the Doctor said. "Leticia Lestrange - the leading advocate of women's rights in 2032 - was born in 2001." "Where was she born?" "Some place called Malfoy Manor, to a woman named Bellatrix and a man named Tom Riddle." Hermione blanched. Bellatrix Lestrange had a child? She called for the bartender, a woman with an aristocratic face and blonde hair in a bun. "Another mimosa, please," Hermione asked. "You sure, darling? That's your seventh." "Please. My husband just died in a car accident and left me way more quid than I need," Hermione said bitterly. "If finances are worrying you, you don't have to. Ron Weasley's dead and he's not coming back." Rose Tyler couldn't help but eavesdrop on Hermione and the bartender's conversation. When the bartender left to give Hermione another mimosa, Rose gestured to the Doctor and scooted closer. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but listen into your conversation. I heard that your husband just passed in a car accident. I can relate. My... my dad died in one too when I was little." "Oh my God, that's terrible! I'm so sorry for your loss," Hermione said, forgetting about her own loss. "It's okay. I've gotten over it already," Rose smiled a pained smile. "I met him once, thanks to the Doctor. He took me to the day he died." "You can travel in time?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Yeah. Where I come from, it's 2005. And the TARDIS can travel in space too." "I've never heard of a TARDIS before." The Doctor laughed. "That's because I don't really advertise it." "I see..." Hermione said. "Well, nothing's tethering me down here, so I suppose we'll part ways here and I'll keep drinking. It was nice meeting you. It's nice that you found each other." She winked. Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks. "We're not - we're not together." "I see," Hermione laughed. Then she fainted. The Doctor and Rose rushed to cushion Hermione's fall. The Doctor looked wildly around and noticed the mimosa was smoking. The Doctor sniffed it. "Zygon blood," cursed the Doctor. "Near deadly." "What's a Zygon?" Rose asked. "Shapeshifters. Nasty shapeshifters. Look around, there has to be a Zygon somewhere." The bartender noticed that Hermione had fallen. "Oh no - what happened?" "You're the Zygon!" the Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and checked for alien readings. "Let me guess. This bar is actually a Zygon ship." The bartender sighed and smiled thinly. "You would be correct." All around them, the customers turned back into Zygons. Rose panicked. "Doctor..." "Take Hermione and go to the TARDIS!" "What if she's a Zygon?!" "Trust me - she's not." Rose nodded and tried to lift Hermione. A carefully decorated stick fell. Rose picked it up and tried to hurry. God, this woman is heavy.... Rose thought. Hermione stirred awake. "Wh-what happened?" "Aliens," Rose said simply. "Think you can run?" Hermione smiled grimly. "I've had loads of practice. Where to?" "The police box," Rose said, pointing at the TARDIS. The two women ran. Zygons chased them. Hermione took her wand. "Expulso!" BOOM! The Zygons exploded. Rose looked in curiosity. "Go! Go! I'll hold them off," Hermione said. The Doctor came running. Hermione recognized him. "In! In!" Hermione and Rose ran into the TARDIS. "What was that?!" Rose asked. "Magic," Hermione breathed. "So. Any thoughts?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to the TARDIS. "How many Expansion Charms did you use?" The Doctor was flabbergasted. "Anyway. Magic and all that. I think you'd be a great asset to our little TARDIS team. You said you have nothing tying you down, right?" "Yep," Hermione said. The Doctor grinned. "Allons-y!" Category:Serial Transcripts